Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-5692785-20130601215553
So people on the wiki has been making a lot of rants that mostly say the same thing here is my opinion: (Not to offend anyone) A few users on the wiki said they will stop watching Degrassi because they don't like it anymore which I can respect because they are not going to watch a show that they don't like (nor should they) But there are a lot of people on this wiki that say they watch the show still and all they do is complain, complain, and complain about everything Degrassi does now I'm not saying you can have a rant about something that happens but every episode some people on the wiki always find something to complain about I can see if you had a few rants from here and there but every episode you have some big rant obviously you don't like the show so stop watching you are wasting 30 mins of your time on a show that all you do is complain about every episode everythinf the writers do you complain about they have been writing for years they know how to do their job so if you don't like their writing then stop watching If you have something big to rant about every episode then you do NOT like the show so stop wasting 30 mins. of your time and watch something you ACTUALLY like How can you be a FAN of the show when you say you hate the writing and what the writers are doing and people have the same complaints every season but still watch, if this is so then stop watching When new fans of Degrassi come on and they are just getting to know Degrassi they would not want to check it out if they see people rant about everything they show does every episode of almost every season I'm a big fan of Degrassi I love Degrassi now from time to time I may have a few rants from here and there but I don't a big rant about something of EVERY episode of almost EVERY season I'm a true fan of Degrassi I would never stop watching but people with hatefull coments towards the writers always have something bad to say about the show, episode, and season then YOU do NOT like it anymore if you ever did To me I think the writers do an excellent job I love their writting because its REAL everything they do is real people can try to hate on characters like for example Drew saying he's stupid etc but his storylines are real people go through those so a lot of people even myself can relate to Drew but when someone says Drew is my favorite character a bunch of users make fun of them to me when you call Drew and other people stupid, douche bag, can't do nothing that's like calling the people who faced or is facing what Drew went and is going through that